


Vertiver

by HangsangBangtan (PhoenixandMuser)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, RPS - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/HangsangBangtan
Summary: Somewhere along the line, life and the people in it had gotten you down. Now, you're lucky enough to work from home, and no one can intrude upon your peace and quiet... until a noisy neighbour begins vying for attention.





	Vertiver

Strong sunlight floods your windows, bathing the room with light. You check the forecast on your phone, surprised that the sky had cleared this early. It seemed that a late summer heatwave had arrived. Deciding to make the most of the unexpected turnaround after the grey, lacklustre weeks before now, you pour a cup of coffee and take your laptop out into the back garden. You settle in a garden chair, making the patio your office for the day. 

Content with the peace and fresh air of the garden around you, you work for a couple of hours which pass like minutes. You’re distracted by a noise not too far from you, and you look around until you spot a neighbour shuffling out of his own house, arms laden with a basket of wet laundry. 

A neighbour you rarely had much to do with, Hyunwoo had introduced himself in passing once when you had both been in your respective gardens, which were separated only by a low, wooden fence. In the months since he had moved in, you kept to yourself, the preference of almost all households in the neighbourhood, yet there was a sense that he was always on the brink of saying something. You watched him with barely a trace of interest as he squinted in the sunlight and stifled a yawn. A loose tank top hung from his broad shoulders, and you noted how the bronzed, rounded muscles of his arms tensed as he hauled the basket towards a rotary line. Setting the load down, he caught your eye, giving you a brief nod of acknowledgement, which you returned with a small, somewhat awkward smile. You avert your gaze, eyes settling back on the laptop in front of you. 

Although you tried to focus on the work before you, occasionally you caught movement in your peripheral vision. It seemed to be taking far longer than necessary for Hyunwoo to hang the washing out to dry, and an expectant atmosphere hung in the air. Put off by your neighbour lingering in the corner of your eye, you rose from your seat and went to make another drink in the kitchen, taking your time to do so.

Despite your slow pace, by the time you returned to the patio, the man next door seemed to only just be finishing his chore. You take your seat, sipping from your coffee, determined to focus back on work. It was not to last, as your attention is once again turned, this time by a rough grunt. You turn to the source of the noise, and catch a glimpse of a taut, well defined stomach, Hyunwoo’s top riding up as he stretches his arms above his head. Hip bones protrude from low slung sweatpants, briefly revealed, only to be hidden as he lowers his arms and his clothes slip back into their proper place. You look away quickly, resolute in your determination to block out everything other than work.

Your day is productive, staying out in the warming sunlight until it starts to dip behind the trees. You pack up your laptop, heading back inside, paying no mind to Hyunwoo as he re-emerges from his house to collect the washing from the line. Almost irrationally, you felt annoyance towards yourself for being distracted, even momentarily, by something as vacuous as your neighbour’s apparently well-toned figure.

You spent the morning doing a round of housework, straightening everything out that had been left haphazard and neglected while you were preoccupied with the stress of your old job and transition into the new one. You felt a renewed wave of appreciation at the freedom granted by your ability to work from home; you could push things back, move things forward, and create time for your life outside of work. In your own home, a break could be a true break, no colleagues trapping you into conversations about work and office politics. Now finished with the sweep through your home, you throw the windows open to let the fresh summer morning air filter in, then decide to reward yourself with coffee and a light brunch in the garden.

Cup of coffee freshly brewed, laptop tucked under your arm, and a croissant on a small white plate, you set yourself up in one of the garden chairs, stretching your legs out in front of you to soak up the sunlight. Your pleasant morning faded into an equally pleasant afternoon, and you were happy with the progress you were making on today’s workload. Allowing yourself a break, you returned to your kitchen to make a cold drink. When you step back out into the sunlight, you spot Hyunwoo unwinding a garden hose.

“Hey.” He greeted you as you padded across the patio to your seat. Since he had moved in, you didn’t think you could remember hearing his voice, but the deep tone caught your attention in time for you to respond without seeming rude.

You make no effort to strike up conversation, settling in front of your screen again. You start to get into a rhythm of tapping in numbers, flicking between spreadsheets and documents, and you tune out your surroundings. You were startled by a shocked shout, making you straighten up in your chair and look around. To the side, Hyunwoo stands in shock, water spraying from the hose in one hand. His surprised face dripping his white t-shirt soaked and clinging to his chest. He blinked water out of his eyes, still processing what had happened. 

You roll your eyes and try to get back to your work. Just as you find your place again, a cold jet across your feet catches you off guard, and a shrill squeal escapes your lips as you pull your knees up away from the offending spray. You glare over at your neighbour, still weilding a hose. His hair is ruffled, and he peers over at you in a tangle of arms and sodden fabric as he apparently tries to shed himself of his drenched clothes while still holding the garden hose. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

He rolls his broad shoulders, shrugging back into his half discarded shirt.

You shake your head “I think a watering can may be more your speed.”

He ruffles his hair with his free hand “I can handle a hose.”

You frown, considering whether you should acknowledge the double entendre. Deciding you were still irritated by his disruption, you let it pass. Giving him a strained smile, you gather your things and make your way back to your house.

“I need to get back to work.”

He watches you with a puzzled expression, plump lips parted as if about to call after you. You kept on your way, slipping back into the house, and disappearing from his view.

Today, the sun beats down on you, even more intense than the previous day. Barely able to concentrate in the heat, but still wanting to make the most of the weather, you gather your laptop and water bottle, relocating to a shady spot under a tree at the end of your garden. The shelter from the sun allows you a few minutes of focussed working, but your hopes of maintaining this concentration are dashed as you spot Hyunwoo step out into his own garden. You look back at the numbers on your screen, not willing to invite any unnecessary social interaction. 

Despite your efforts to ignore distractions, your focus is perforated by the sounds of your neighbour’s clumsy rifling through a small wooden shed. Following a particularly grating succession of thuds and clattering, he makes a triumphant exclamation, and you look up to see him dragging a lawnmower free of the chaos. 

With an irritated sigh, you get up and walk back to the house, ignoring him as you pass on your way to retrieve your earphones. Having untangled them from the mess of your bag, you return to your shaded spot at the bottom of the garden, plugging them in and blocking out the miscellaneous clunking of garden tools. 

Your attempt to find peace is slaughtered as the whirring motor of the lawnmower muted out every other noise around you. You lift your head to give Hyunwoo a reproachful look, which he returns with an oblivious smile. The apples of his cheeks eclipse his dark brown eyes, but the friendliness in his face did nothing to quell the suspicion that he was fully aware of the aggravation he was causing you. As he maneuvered the lawn mower to do another length of the garden, you kept your glare fixed on his broad back. The muscles that flexed and strained beneath the short sleeves of his t-shirt distracted your eye, and you began to wonder if he was being intentionally slow despite his obvious strength. Catching yourself just before your mind wanders further, you try to get back to work. 

When the wearying drone of the lawnmower subsides, you glance up, hopeful that your neighbour has relented in his attack of your peaceful day of work in the sun. Instead, you see he has only paused to lift the hem of his t-shirt up to wipe at his flushed face, revealing a tapered waist and chiseled abdomen. 

“Nice day, right?”

Your eyes snap up from following the trail leading down his navel past his waistband to see him smiling, one eyebrow raised as if he thought he had something to be smug about. 

You nodded, and dropped your gaze back to your laptop, where it should have stayed in the first place. There’s a long pause, but you don’t look up. Eventually, the lawnmower whirrs back to life, and you’re grateful that Hyunwoo had nothing more to say.

When silence fell once more, you felt your shoulders tense, but refrained from looking up to see what your neighbour was doing next. You continue to type into your spreadsheet and scan the numbers in front of you.

“Hey, you could do with cutting the grass too.”

You glanced up to see Hyunwoo leaning against the fence, large hands bracing himself against the top edge of the wooden panel. Almost offended, you run your fingers through the blades of grass around the spot you had chosen to sit. “It’s not that bad. I’ll get round to it.”

“I can do it. Wouldn’t take too long.” he looks at you, expression earnest.

“Uh…” you hesitate “No, that’s okay. I can’t let you do that.”

He shrugs “I don’t mind.” His eyes lock with yours, deep brown and serious “I want to help.”

“Honestly, there’s no need-” you start to protest, but your words stop short as your neighbour disconnects the power cord and hoists the lawnmower over the fence with ease and places it on the grass on your side. He walks the length of his garden, collecting the power cord and unplugging it before tossing it into your garden. He hops the fence and sends you a proud smile that has his eyes creasing.

Slowly, you shut the lid of your laptop, getting to your feet and making your way towards him. “I don’t feel right letting you go to all that trouble…”

“Don’t worry” he waves you off. “I’m sorry for spraying you with water.” he hands you the plug to the power cord.

Still hesitant, you traipsed back to the house, plugging the cord into the nearest outlet. After a few seconds, the motor of the lawnmower thrummed through the quiet summer air. Unsure of where to put yourself, you linger awkwardly in the doorway, watching as he does lengths of the garden. 

Sweat glistens on his brow and mottles the fabric of his t-shirt. You frown as he slows to a stop, concerned that he is over exerting himself in the midday sun on your account. He brushes hair out of his face, then slowly peels his shirt off his damp skin. He flings it carelessly over the fence into his own garden. Stretching his arms over his head, he looks up at you, giving you his usual eye smile. 

Not wanting to be seen as leering, you turned back to the house, crossing your kitchen to fill a glass jug with ice. The least you could do is offer him a drink, even if he had invited himself over to do your chores for you. You take your time slicing a lemon and then filling the jug with lemonade. You pull out two tall glasses, listening for the sound of the lawnmower. Not hearing anything, you peer outside, scanning the garden for your half undressed neighbour. You spot him lying in your spot under the tree at the bottom of your garden, so you take the glasses and jug down to him.

"I thought you might want a cold drink." You offer, looking down at him as he lay with his eyes closed, arms folded behind his head, chest rising and falling as he catches his breath.

He opens his eyes and gazes up at you momentarily, before nodding and propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes stay trained on you as you kneel beside him, accepting a glass from your hand and waiting for you to fill it. "Thanks."

He sits up fully, draining the glass in one go. His head tips back, and you can see his Adam's apple bob in his exposed throat as he gulps down the icy liquid. 

You fill your own glass, and sip from it quietly, allowing him to refill his glass. Now sitting opposite you, he leans back on one hand, drinking slowly this time. 

"The garden looks better now, right?" He speaks suddenly.

"Oh." You look up to see him watching you. You glance around you and nod "Yes, thank you. You didn't have to do that." 

There's another pause, and you start to feel increasingly awkward at being sat face to face with someone you barely spoke to and honestly found an annoyance for the past few days. 

"You're at home more lately. Did you take a break from work?"

You shook your head "I have a new job, I can work from home most of the time."

"Ah…"

"Are you usually home during the day?"

He nods "I'm a personal trainer. Most of my clients want sessions in the evening after they've finished working." 

"A personal trainer? That makes sense." You trail off, not actually wanting to comment on your shirtless neighbour's body out loud.

"You wanna have a session together?" He leans in, resting his forearms on his knees, looking up into your face.

At this, you shake your head "The gym isn't really my thing."

"Oh… well, you're nice as you are, you don't need training." 

He spoke bluntly, as if the comment was off hand, but the way his ears turn pink makes you wonder if it was an attempt to flirt. 

Tense silence hangs in the short space between you. You glance up from your glass, and see that he is still gazing at you, full pink lips parted. You considered the blank look on his face, thinking that maybe he had just zoned out and that the summer heat had gotten to his head. You quickly broke eye contact, instead fixating on a fleck of grass stuck on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He speaks again, voice deep and quiet, dismissing the idea that he just wasn't aware of his position and confirming that he was watching you as closely as he seemed to be.

You shake your head "You've just got a bit of grass on you. You were lying down before." 

He looks over his shoulder "I don't see it. Could you…?"

You hesitate, certain he can see the offending blade of grass, but oblige regardless, gingerly reaching out to brush it from his shoulder, then sweeping your fingers across the expanse of his back to shed the rest of it away. Although careful not to touch too much, you notice how warm and smooth his skin is as your fingertips skim it.

His breath puffs warmly across your jaw in a soft laugh "That tickles." his voice in your ear makes you realise he's taken the opportunity to move in closer, and your heart rate picks up considerably.

"Sorry." You take your hand away.

"It felt nice." He states simply.

"Oh…" you murmur "You just say whatever is on your mind, don't you?" 

He laughs again, eyes sparkling as they crease up in a smile. Nodding, he lifts a hand slowly, turning your chin "You're very pretty." He presses his lips to yours and brings his other hand to take his weight behind you on the ground as he leans into you.

Pleasant and warm against yours, his lips are insistent, waiting for you to reciprocate. Your mind races in no clear direction. Although still uncertain, you allow yourself to relax slightly under the attention of an undeniably good looking and apparently very keen admirer. Sensing your guard lowering, he cradles the back of your neck, and nips at your bottom lip convincing you to part them slightly. At the first chance, he deepens the kiss, humming happily against your mouth. Still slightly hesitant, you let your hands rest on his chest, his pecs firm under your touch. 

Breaking away, his breath comes out in quick pants. His kind eyes now engulfed by black, blown pupils as he takes you in. Shifting his weight, he unfolds his legs and crawls forwards to straddle you. You are caged between him and the grass, and the heat from his skin radiates to you even stronger than the sunlight dappling through the canopy of the tree. 

He watches you, warm eyes wide with something akin to curiosity or uncertainty. You wondered if now was the time to put a stop to whatever was supposed to be happening, but there was something disarming about Hyunwoo, so you waited for whatever thought he was having to come to the surface. 

"Is this okay?"

You knew what he meant by the question, but you couldn't say you were sure. Is it okay to kiss your neighbour? Maybe it was okay to notice his good looks, but was this an unnecessary complication in your only recently uncomplicated life?

Hyunwoo watches you quietly, not pushing for an answer, but simply toying with a lock of your hair. You nod, despite your reservations. Surely it would be awkward regardless of if you continued or not. 

He rests his forehead against yours, eyes soft as he gives you a tender smile. Your eyes flutter closed as he plants a gentle kiss on you. His lips are full, and smooth, and warm; your heart raced, yet at the same time you felt comfortable and relaxed as you're engulfed by the heat of his embrace. He pulls you down with him as he lays in the grass, holding you by the waist.

Hyunwoo reclaims your lips, indulging in languorous kisses for a time that could have just as easily been two hours as it could two minutes. It was pleasant. You were lulled into this strange sense of safety and peacefulness, locked between the golden contours of his chest and the bulging muscles of his arms as he took his sweet time with you. He encouraged your lips to part with his own, tongue slipping over yours so you could taste the sweetness of the lemonade you had brought him.

He moans softly, barely a hum against your mouth as he rolls his hips forwards against yours. You tense, feeling his hardened member press against your thigh. You pull back from the kiss, but he continues regardless, pressing kisses tenderly along your jaw before feverishly working down your neck and latching onto a sensitive spot on your throat. 

His hand clutches at your thigh, encouraging your leg to hook around his waist as he grinds slowly into you. You comply despite your reservations, gasping, sensitive to the friction even through the fabric of your clothes. 

"Hyunwoo."

He groans into your skin, plucking open the buttons of your blouse and burying his face in your chest.

"Hyunwoo." You move your hand to block his access to your cleavage.

Confused, he looks up at you.

"We should stop."

"Oh…" his brow creased as he processed your words.

"The neighbours could see, this is embarrassing."

"But it's nice out here." His hand rubs up your leg, and you can see him become distracted as he kneads the curve of your ass. 

"Listen." You bat his hand away "Let's go inside." 

He nods, extracting himself from your hold and clambering to his feet. He leans down, hand closing around yours as he gracelessly drags you to your feet.

"Hey! You don't have to yank me around like that!" You protest, pulling your hand away.

"Oh…" his thick brows knit "sorry…" slowly, he reaches out again, making a point to be gentle as he takes your hand again in both of his. He smiles at you, eyes cheerful crescents.

You lead him into your house, thankful that you had found the time to keep on top of the housework lately. Not allowing him the time to linger or look around, you pull him along behind you, climbing the stairs hastily. Nudging open the bedroom door, you turn and draw him into your arms. 

The blank expression has returned to Hyunwoo's face, his thoughts unreadable as he tightens his arms around you and lifts you off the ground to bring your faces level. The warmth from his golden skin seeps through your half open blouse and spreads through your body. You gently run the pad of your thumb over his pull, pink lips, admiring how soft and supple they felt. Quickly, you drop chaste kisses on them, one peck after another just to appreciate the feeling. At this, he laughs, ducking his head to hide his shyness against your shoulder. 

Steps heavy, he walks towards your bed, and you're suddenly sent hurtling backwards onto the mattress as he near enough throws you down. 

"Hyunwoo!"

He blinks in surprise as if not aware of his strength. "Sorry, sorry…" he murmurs, kneeling carefully on the mattress. He reaches out to you, petting your hair with a clumsy hand in an apparent attempt to soothe you. 

You sit up, eyes trained on each other. His expression is warm, undeniably kind and calm, and you initial impression of him is dashed away, replaced with the idea of a more honest and easy going man, just wanting to enjoy simple comforts in life without overthinking. Suddenly, you didn't quite mind the clumsiness, or blunt speaking. Maybe your mind had fried in the heat.

He shivers when your hand skims over the firm muscles of his chest, fingertips teasing and pinching lightly. His hips involuntarily nudge against you, again reminding you as if you could have forgotten the considerable hardness pressing against your thigh. He unlaces his fingers from your hair, running his hand slowly up your waist, reverently mapping out the curves of your body while pushing your top up your body. You shift a bit underneath him, allowing him to peel the shirt off over your head. Torso exposed, Hyunwoo’s body pressed flush against you keeps your skin warm. His dark eyes drink in the sight of you, only for a moment before his lips find the fullness of your breasts, kissing and tasting as much as he could manage. Soon enough, he grew tired of your bra obscuring his access, and his hands were now deft and confident as he unhooked the clasp and tossed the offending item aside. His eager mouth latches on, hands working wherever his mouth couldn’t cover at any given moment. You squirm, back arching to encourage him onwards, humming softly at the sensation. He looks up at you, while his lips still work around your nipple, seemingly pleased with your reaction. 

He casts your shorts away without a second glance, eyes fixed on the damp spot of your underwear, lips parted slightly. Gentle at first, his fingertips rub circles through the fabric and you sigh as your eyes fall shut. Only once you feel the waistband being pulled from your hips and the skimpy fabric slide down your legs do you open your eyes again. Hyunwoo remains kneeling between your legs, large hands sliding up and down your inner thighs as he savours the silky warmth of your skin. You can’t help but feel vulnerable under his unwavering gaze, but he tightens the grip on one of your legs too keep them apart as if he had sensed your sudden shyness. He trails his other hand upwards towards your core, sending a shiver down your spine. Lightly, his fingertips graze up and down, feeling your wetness. The light touches didn’t feel anywhere near enough, and you find yourself trying to shift closer to his touches. He looks up at you, quirking his eyebrow at you.

“Keep going.” you whisper, hips rolling up to emphasise your point. 

He smiles to himself, eyes dropping back down to his task at hand. Long fingers slide deep into you, just the one at first but not long followed by another seeking out your sweet spot. Your back arches off the mattress, once again trying to take a hold of the situation.

Frowning, his hand moves from your thigh to pin your hips down, thwarting your attempt to spur him on.

“I want more, hurry up, Hyunwoo.”

“You can have more when I want you to take more.” he states simply, slowing his ministrations down to prove a point. His response surprised you, as if your pleading had cemented his confidence, and he had steeped himself like a performer just about to take the stage.

He takes his hand from your hip, hand dipping into the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down further to free his hardened member. He withdraws his fingers from you, slicking himself up with your essence which coated his fingers and gathered in his palm. A heavy sigh filled the air and his head tilted back as he worked his hand up and down his length.

You whined quietly, unhappy at the emptiness and his unwillingness to give in to what you wanted. He laughed, switching hands so he could continue to stroke himself while plunging three fingers into your entrance and curling them up against your walls in just the right spot. You moaned, rolling your hips down onto his fingers as they stretched you. He continued in his efforts to open you up, smug smirk on his full lips as he revelled in the purrs and moans that escaped you. 

He pulled away again, laughing off your protests and searching his pockets until he retrieved a small foil packet. He showed it to you with misplaced pride, causing you to scoff.

“You were that confident that this is where cutting the grass would get you?”

He shrugged tearing it open and rolling the condom on with ease, then deciding that his shorts had served their purpose, and shoving them down to be kicked away. 

He cages you in between his hands and knees, tilting his head in question, waiting for you to give one last confirmation. You hook your leg around his waist, pulling your hips together to grind your core against his member. 

Thrusting a hand between you, he grips the base of his cock, sliding the head through the wetness of your folds a few times before slowly pushing inside you. 

Even with the drawn out foreplay, you were caught off guard by the stretch as he fills you up. Your ragged breaths mingle, and your head feels hazy, intoxicated by an unfamiliar but pleasant mix of expensive aftershave, sweat, and freshly cut grass. His head bows and he nips at your neck and jawline. 

“You okay?” he murmurs, and you hum blissfully in response, enjoying the way his voice rumbles in your ear and his breath fans over your sensitive skin. Taking it as a green light, Hyunwoo slowly draws back, only to sink back in with a fluid thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside you. 

Slowly at first, he builds up his movements, and you watch him, admiring the smooth rocking of his hips and the way his muscles flex and contract, taut under his smooth, golden skin. 

The room is mostly quiet, the silence only chipped with the odd creak of the bed frame, or soft moan, with your lust-heavy panting an underlying whisper.

Your hands lace into his hair as you pull him into a crushing kiss, and you indulge yourself in the taste of his plush lips, perfect against your own. His tongue slides over yours, the kiss deepening in time with his still smooth, measured thrusts. You cant your hips up to meet his movement, feeling desperation gradually build up. 

“Hyunwoo…” you gasp when he breaks for air.

His eyes gaze straight into yours, searching, trying to read what you were asking before you could speak. “Tell me what you want.” he steals another kiss from you, making your head spin. “If you ask nicely, you might get it.”

“Hyun- ah… Harder…”

He hums, pulling back and straightening up. He squeezed your thigh where you kept one leg anchored around him, shocking you with a sharp slap to your ass. Chuckling to himself, he pulls out, ignoring your whines and dragging you by your hips to the edge of the bed after planting his feet on the floor. Pressing a kiss to your ankle, he hitches your leg over his shoulder. Without warning, he slams into you, girth stretching your walls again, filling you up. 

You cry out, the change of angle sending shockwaves through your body. Hyunwoo’s pace starts as unforgiving, rapidly gearing towards ruthless as he pounds into you. His fingertips sink into the flesh of your thighs, squeezing as he pulls you to meet his pistoning hips. His head tips back again, grunts and deep groans reverberating from his broad chest. 

Your hands fist in the covers beneath you, Hyunwoo’s name tumbling shamelessly from your lips between shaking breaths and pleading moans. You try to keep your eyes open to take in the way his strong hands scramble to feel as much of you as he can, and the way sweat glistens on his skin and gathers in the divots of his toned muscle. His ruffled hair clings to his forehead, damp. 

You can feel heat pooling in your stomach, growing tense as your orgasm builds up. You suspect Hyunwoo is close too, his eyes screwed shut, lips parting as he moans and curses.

“God… you’re so tight… fuck.” he fixes you with a burning gaze, frantic and hungry. “You’re close right? I can feel the way you’re tight around me - ah, fuck!” His eyes shut again, his grip on you threatening to leave marks as he slams into you, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing around your bedroom. 

You mewl shamelessly, nodding “So close, Hyunwoo!”

Suddenly, he pulls out, pushing you roughly further into the middle of the bed. He wastes no time in crawling up your body, pinning you with his weight. His lips capture yours again, muffling your cry as he fills you with his length once again. He fucks into you with carnal desperation, chasing his own high just as much as yours. His hand snakes down between your bodies, fingers circling and rubbing your clit with fervour. 

Your whole body trembles, and you cling onto Hyunwoo, nails digging into his back, one hand scraping up to fist in his hair and tugging to rile him up further. He bites down on your neck in response, sharp pain mixing seamlessly into your pleasure.

“Come on…” he grunts against your skin “You’ve made me wait long enough- fuck, yes! Come on my cock, come for me now - wanna fill you up, fuck, please...” 

He rams into you a few times more before all your tension comes undone and your body is rocked with an overwhelming climax. You cry out, muscles spasming and your hips bucking up. You tighten around Hyunwoo’s throbbing length, which continues to glide over every overstimulated nerve as his rhythm becomes erratic. 

“Oh!” he grunts, hips twitching as he filled the condom inside you. He slows, but doesn’t completely stop, grinding into you and groaning at the aftershocks a little while longer before stilling.

Spent, he collapses on top of you. He hums in satisfaction, burying his flushed face in your chest.

The weight makes it difficult for you to catch your breath, so you push his shoulder lightly. "Do you realise how heavy you are?"

He quickly rolls off to the side, flat on his back "Ah, no…"

You look over at him, watching as he gazes at the ceiling, brow furrowed as it often seems to be when he tries to think something over. Slowly, you shift closer, resting a hand on the tanned expanse of his chest. 

"That was nice." You murmured to him.

He smiles and nods, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side. He moves about with you until you’re curled up under the covers. You allow yourself a few minutes to fully calm down and regain composure.

"You should go. I have to work." 

He frowns, sitting up and inadvertently shoving you off his chest "Oh, sorry." He sits you up again, resting his cheek on your head. "Just stay here a minute." 

He slides out of the bed, stretching as he stands up. His head whips around as he searches for his discarded clothes. Watching him become increasingly flustered, you take mercy, leaning over the side of the bed and swiping his shorts and underwear from the floor and waving them at him. Not meeting your eye, he accepts them, stumbling to dress quickly. You watch as he scans the room again.

"You ditched it in your garden after jumping my fence." 

"Oh right." He laughed to himself. "Don't move." he reminds you as he hurries out of the room.

You sigh, flopping back against the pillow. Gazing at the ceiling, you consider the day so far.   
You enjoyed your life as it was. You worked from home, and you lived in a quiet neighbourhood where no one tried to get to know too much about you, no one tried to be involved in your life. You finally got to have a break from too many people, and all the stress it entailed. You barely knew Hyunwoo, but he had found his way into your home, into your bed. You wondered if you wanted him to be in your now pleasantly solitary life, then you wondered if he even wanted to have anything more to do with you. You could have just committed to a life of avoidance and awkward encounters.

You pulled the bed covers higher over your chest. It could be easy enough to avoid each other, you supposed. 

But he seemed so kind.

Approaching footsteps pulled out out of your thoughts. Hyunwoo appears in the doorway with a cup of coffee, and your laptop tucked under one arm. He greets you with the same warm smile he often did, and you thought for a second that this might have been what he wanted ever since he moved in 6 months ago. 

Setting the cup on your bedside table, he climbs back into bed and places your laptop on your lap. Taking extra time to be gentle, he banks pillows up behind you, keeping you propped up. "You can work from here, right?"

His arms wind around you and he presses his lips to your hair.

"Well… yeah, I can work from here, but it's not going to be very interesting for you."

He settles into the pillows, kissing your bare shoulder "This is fine."

Eventually, you manage to turn your attention away from the soft lips and warm breath tickling your skin and return to your work. When you take a break to check through everything, your hand cards through Hyunwoo's hair, eliciting a soft hum. You glance at him, surprised by the way he was looking up at your face from where he had tucked himself under the embrace of your arm. 

"Are you sure you're not bored? You're very quiet."

He smiles and nods "Don't worry." 

You push the sweat-matted hair off of his forehead, take just one second to appreciate the flush over his sun kissed face, and then return your attention to work.

Despite the heat outside, the warm weight against you wasn't stifling. You wade through work, your head in a pleasant buzz as the streams of numbers wash through your eeyes.You check the time, log your work, and shut down. Hyunwoo had long since fallen asleep beside you, so you slide down the bed, lying on your side to face him. 

Your hands map out the sweeping lines of his figure, more out of honest interest rather than lust. His eyes open, bleary as he establishes his unfamiliar surroundings. His gaze settles on you, then dips to avoid your eye with a shy smile.  
"What time is it?" He tries to whisper, but his deep voice buzzes through your body and your chest flutters.

"5:40. You've slept for a while."

"Ah… I have work..." slowly, he sits up. "Um…" words don't appear to find him, despite the long pause. He turns to you, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

The mattress sinks, then rises as he slides out of bed. He gives another shy smile, paired with an awkward wave, which you reciprocate with apprehension.

The stairs creak, and your ears follow as he lets himself out of your house through the back. You find your skin still feels warm from the small tokens of affection he left you with.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2. I've never written for MX before, but Shownu in that Elle Korea shoot got me fucked up to this day, so here it is, I guess.


End file.
